godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 2 Chapter 20: Tails with an Eye Part 1
While sitting down in my room, I was continously stared by Vina because of her stalker nature and Lyrr's flashing camera. It wasn't long until Ken spoke of this to be kept a secret except for the higher ups in this Branch. Before everyone left, I grabbed Lyrr's camera to "delete" the images stored in it. Lyrr: Why can't I keep one?? I need it for my "collection". Undoubtly, I closed the door on him before sitting down beside Yuka who seems to take a liking for my tail. I swung it to my right, wondering where did I even get this kind of evolution. As I remembered to visit Laura, I also took notice that my tail is actually a visible target for questions or maybe even betrayal. Me: How am I even gonna hide this... Yuka tugged my shirt and pointed at my wardrobe for one costume that can conceal its appearance. I subsequently rummaged through the pile before taking out one made with those Nekkie Tickets I used to get. I show this to Yuka and she nodded, giving me ideas that the costume could really hide my tail. Few minutes of wearing it and making holes for my tail to be hidden, I walked out of the elevator towards Laura's medical room. I somehow bumped onto someone who I think was sent to fetch me for something. ???: Ow... Are you Arthur? Me: Yes, and you are?? He stood up before brushing off the dust, raising his hand to help me stand up. Himura: I'm Himura, Kyoshi Himura. I applied for Fenrir in the R&D section. Me: I'm Arthur, McStron's my family name. Himura: Well McStron, I'm looking foward to working with you since I'm placed under a "Special" R&D section. Me: They really need to stop giving me "Special" services... Himura: What do you mean? I didn't answer his question as I entered the elevator. When I arrived inside Sakaki's lab, He was seen talking with a girl who's shorter than Charles. She stared at me before being told to leave for a while with Himura. Sakaki: Now are you begging to question why I called you? Me: I don't know Old Man, care to explain a bit?? Sakaki: Do you remember when you came here as a child? Me: What do you mean "as a child"?? I demand an explaination right now. Sakaki: You were once an average child. Something dearly happened at the Outter Ghetto, you were sliced in half. It was horrifing when they saw you die right infront of their eyes but your mother did something. Something an Aragami shouldn't do to a human child. I gripped my head, wondering what is the Old Man trying to say, he continued. Sakaki: She somehow revived you, but at the cost of your precious memories. Memories of your past life and everything before that. It was very hard to accept something like this Jonathan but you must accept it now. After Sakaki finished his sentence, Baluar came in with reports of a Human type Aragami wandering around the Sunked Grid. Sakaki requested Baluar to hand those reports to him before giving out a satisfying smile. He handed them to me after reading it. Sakaki: I figured this could be one of your sibilings Jonathan... Me: Wha? I took them before staring at it intensively to figure out who is in the reports. I don't recognize the blonde hair but the face does seem to remind me of Salene. Sakaki: It's Kyonosuke, your sibiling who sacrificed himself to protect you and your family... Baluar: Wait!?!? Arthur has a younger brother??? Me: This doesn't make sense.... Since when do I have a younger brother?? Sakaki: Kyonosude and Salene are actually twins, with the factor is that Salene is born with a poor health condition whereas Kyonosuke happens to have a high compability rate of bonding with an Aragami. Baluar: Meaning?? Sakaki: He actually has a better chance of controlling his Aragami side. I stared at the reports longer than usual before Baluar grabbed my shoulder. He told me if that's true but I couldn't remember who or what is going on right now. I couldn't answer Baluar's question but he punched me at the face. Baluar: Dammit Arthur, better grit your teeth this time. I won't be limiting myself the next time. I stared at Baluar before realizing that I need to get this done and over with. I nodded in agreement before Himura appeared, stating that Vina and Lyrr will be joining me in this operation. I went into the God Arc Storage with Licca, still managing Ophelia in top condition. Licca: Ah Arthur! Ophelia's been installed with something new so might wanna try it out in this operation. I looked for a difference but Licca told me to stop doing that as Himura watched. Himura: Wow lots of them here... Is there any limit a God Arc Storage capacity? Licca: Oh, are you two the new R&D Paylor mentioned? Himura: I'm Kyoshi Himura. Nice to meet you. Charlotte: I'm Charlotte, Charlotte "Kijime" Antoinette. Licca: Himura, Kijime, welcome aboard to the R&D. I'm Licca Kusunoki, head of the R&D in Fenrir Far East Branch. Me: Alright, intros aside, I'm moving out. I grabbed Ophelia before leaving for the Sunked Grid, hoping that I could meet this Human Type Aragami. When we arrived, Lyrr set up his position at the far end of our drop point. He radios in about his location and line of sight before me and Vina are told to move out. Vina: Is it true we're going against a Human type Aragami?? Me: Apparently Sakaki knows something I don't... Vina: What would that be? Me: My family relationship... Lyrr: Alright let's review what we supposed to be doing. We're looking for a Human type Aragami that was seen around here and capture it. Vina: Right. Let's begin! Me and Vina moved out and searched in different locations as Lyrr looks through his scope and verifys mostly everything in his line of sight. Lyrr: None so far... Anything on your side Vina? Vina: Nothing, I got nothing. How about you Jonathan?? Me: Well, I found some- I heard the comm link being disabled with a lot of static. I looked around my surroundings but a faint voice was heard while looking through. ???: Oh brother... Don't tell me that you forgot your own little sibling Kyonosuke.... What cruel fate has made you forget... I turned towards behind me and the Human type Aragami appears, speaking as if he's my little brother. I prepared for a fight but he summoned a Charge Spear like God Arc from the ground with Marduk qualities. Me: A God Arc??? Kyonosuke: Don't be shy... I know you possess Achilles... And you can actually summon something from him... Me: What are you?!?!?! And how are you my little brother?!?!?! I raised my blade against him. He tsk-tsked me before putting Oracle cells into his Arc, mimicking the Charge Glide. Kyonosuke: I've always admired you... Now you look like a sore loser who couldn't use those potential properly... In a flash, he instantly moves to behind me, realizing the pain I felt, falling down onto the ground. I tried to grasp for air but he turned to kick me twice before a shot was fired. Vina came in with her guns blazing at Kyonosuke to scare him off. When she came beside me, I noticed Lyrr providing backup right behind her. Vina: C'mon, you're always injured in every situation. Can't you stop getting injured for once?? Lyrr: Apparently, now's not the time to complain about him getting injured but getting him out is our only plan. Kyonosuke: Summon!! I hereby declare Marduk as my vessel!!! Suddenly a dark portal appeared with a Marduk sleeping. He entered it, replacing its mind with his and in full control, roars. This person, known as Kyonosuke, is someone of my greatest fears now. If he really is my little brother, I definitely need my parents right now. Category:Blog posts